1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to vehicular safety devices and more particularly to that class controlling the speed and lighting systems of a motor vehicle dependent upon the presence of fog.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with safety devices which automatically control the operational characteristics of the vehicle as a function of the proximity to a leading vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,120 issued on Sept. 9, 1958 to M. Fogiel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,580 issued on Dec. 5, 1961 to J. D. Reid and U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,822 issued on Feb. 13, 1973 to Y. Tsuruta all teach control of the speed of a motor vehicle responsive to the proximity and location of solid objects or leading vehicles located forward of the vehicle so protected.